


Something to touch

by seratonation



Series: hc-bingo 2015 [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddles, Episode Tag, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:25:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5057341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seratonation/pseuds/seratonation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma is having trouble telling what's real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something to touch

**Author's Note:**

> for the HC-Bingo prompt: [Cuddling](http://themadwritings.livejournal.com/54694.html). Coda for ep2s3.

Leo hadn’t intended on sleeping there on the ground. He hadn’t intended on sleeping at all. Jemma had fallen asleep on the jet and hadn’t woken up again so once she was cleared they put her in the containment room for the night. 

Bobbi had tried to make him go to his own room but Leo wanted to be there when Jemma woke up. 

“She’ll still be here in the morning,” Bobbi had said.

“I know,” Leo said, not taking his eyes of Jemma.

“Do you?” she asked, “Fitz?”

“Just for a while,” he said, “what if she wakes up and she’s alone again?”

“She can call one of us,” she said, “I know you’ve been waiting for this, you can finally rest.”

He nodded but didn’t move. Bobbi sighed. “I’m not going to change your mind am I?”

He shook his head.

“Fine,” she said, “but get some pillows, maybe something to eat?”

“I will,” he said, finally turning to her, “you can stop worrying now, everything is going to be fine.”

She nodded. “Good night Fitz,” she said.

“Good night,” he replied, and settled down on the ground. He was just going to rest for a moment, He was going to get some pillows soon.

***

He wakes up with Jemma’s head on his thigh, her hand squeezing his shin. She was curled up tight, her fingers digging into his pants. He put his hand on her shoulder and shook her awake.

“Jemma,” he said, “Jemma wake up.”

She awoke with a gasp, and in one moment her hand was on his shoulder, pushing him painfully against the wall, something sharp against his throat. 

“It’s okay,” he said, “you’re safe.”

They stayed like that for too long, but slowly, surely, recognition seeped into her eyes. “Fitz?”

“Yeah,” he said, “it’s me.”

“It was real?” she asked, “you came for me?”

“Yeah,” he replied, “I did.” 

She didn’t reply but she slowly lowered her hand and pulled away. 

“You should get back into bed,” he told her. 

She shook her head. “It’s too, I don’t know, big, wrong.”

“You can’t sleep on the ground,” he told her.

“You are,” she countered.

“I was just going to my own quarters,” he said.

Her breathing stuttered. “Please don’t,” she said, “sleep in the bed with me, it’ll be just like field exams.”

“Are you sure-”

“Yes,” she said, “I’ll feel better knowing someone is here with me.”

He hesitated, but he could never say no her. They pulled each other up and crawled into bed together. She didn't waste time in clinging to him, burying her head between him and the covers. 

***

She woke up a few more times during the night but he was there every time, a soothing hand on her back, calming words washing over her. 

By the time Bobbi walked in, she’d lost track of how many times she’d woken up, her nightmares merging into one. 

She reluctantly pulled away from him and sat up. 

“How did you sleep?” Bobbi whispered.

“Poorly,” she said, then turned to Fitz, “but better for him being here.”

“He was supposed to go to his own quarters,” Bobbi said reproachfully. Jemma pulled herself out of bed and with Bobbi’s help they stepped just outside the door.

“I asked him to stay,” Jemma said, “It was easier to remember-” she searched for the right word, “everything, with him there, to know what was real.”

Bobbi nodded. “And how are you feeling?”

Jemma started to nod but it turned to a shrug. “I don’t know,” she said, “I know it’s silly but it all feels foreign, like I don't belong here.”

Bobbi reached out and squeezed her shoulder gently. “You’re home now,” she said, “this is exactly where you belong.”

Jemma turned back to look at where Fitz had curled up into the space she’d just vacated, and then smiled at Bobbi, “I think I’m going back to bed,” she said, “if that's alright with you.”

Bobbi smiled back. “Take all the time you need.”

Jemma didn’t wait for her to walk away, just went back into the room and slipped back under the covers. She found Fitz’s hand under the covers and interlaced their fingers. Everything still felt wrong, but this at least, felt real.


End file.
